Hyper Stone System
Overview Hyper stones (MIX stones) are single stones with the bonuses of five other stones. These bonuses depend on what type of hyper stone you craft, they vary by nation (Rain or Millena) and gear item (weapon or armor). In addition, since hyper stones are different for Millena and Rain, they can only be processed for the equipment of each country. Hyper Stone Creation To synthesize, there are specific NPCs for each nation: * Millena: Elbong (before the city fountain) * Rain: Elcota (beside the city fountain) In order to create a hyper stone, the synthesis fee and the correct level of elda materials will be required. Example: To create a Lvl 1 hyper stone for Rain weapons, Lvl 1 raw, blue, yellow, green, purple, and silver eldas are required. Hyper Stone Processing To add hyper stones to your equipment, you must go in order, starting with a Lvl 1 hyper stone. You can only add a hyper stone to your equipment if it already has a hyper stone of one level lower on it. Example: You can add a Lvl 6 hyper stone to armor that has a Lvl 5 hyper stone on it. But you cannot add a Lvl 7 unless the Lvl 6 succeeds. If you fail and lose your equipment, you have to start all over again. The only exception is if you used Item Insurance that protects your equipment because it also protects the hyper stone that was on it. Crafting Rates and Bonuses After synthesis, regardless of success or failure all gemstones and materials will be lost. When processing a hyper stone onto equipment, the above bonuses are granted. If the synthesis fails, both the equipment item and the hyper stone disappear. Please note that processing probability is different from normal elda stones. Critical Occurrence When composing a hyper stone, a certain probability causes a critical occurrence. A random elda stone used as material may be added as an extra bonus. Critical bonuses do not carry over and will be overwritten if you craft a new hyper stone onto your equipment. Critical hyper stone effects When processing a critical hyper stone into equipment items, the effect of the additional elda stone is adapted. Example: If Green Lv 1 is added, an additional +3 is added to your vitality. When synthesizing a critical hyper stone of Lvl 8 or higher, the bonus amount is based off of the original elda, not the hyper stone bonus. Example: * When Red Lvl 8 is the critical bonus: ** 180 (attack power of hyper stone) +135 (attack power of normal elda) = 315 total bonus * When Navy Blue Lvl 8 is the critical bonus: ** 25 (increase value of hyper stone) + 17 (normal increase of elda stone) = 42 total bonus Critical occurrence probability Critical occurrence probability is normally 10%. The probability of occurrence will increase or decrease depending on the character's luck value. Example: * When the character's luck value is 8 = Critical occurrence probability 18%. * When the character's luck value is -8 = Critical occurrence probability 2% Category:Browse Category:Crafting